


Does a Hoodie Count as Lingerie?

by ninaloveshiddles



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Innocence, Making Love, Making Out, Post-Coital Cuddling, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:11:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninaloveshiddles/pseuds/ninaloveshiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has been in love with the reader for a long time, but the reader is a little too innocent and clueless to notice the looks he gives her. On a hunt, they have to share a bed for the night and she wears one of his old hoodies; only his hoodie. Dean finds out and smut ensues. Reader is sweet and inexperienced, but Dean knows how to take care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does a Hoodie Count as Lingerie?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [arabella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arabella/gifts).



> Here it is! Sorry it took so long.

You ride in the passenger seat of the Impala, staring blankly out the window as Dean Winchester races down the windy back road. You’ve been on the road for about three hours now, and your butt is starting to hurt. You shift uncomfortably, releasing a very unattractive moan as you stretch. You look over and notice Dean stealing a glance.

“You okay over there?” he asks lightly, a small smirk on his face.

“It’s nothing, just everything hurts, especially my butt” you complain petulantly, sticking your chest out as you try and crack your back. You don’t notice Dean licking his lips. “No offense Dean, but Baby is not the most comfortable car.”

“When we get to the motel I can give you a massage” he prompts quietly.

You snicker to yourself, “Very funny Dean. It’s my butt that hurts, and we both know you don’t want to be touching that.” _What a silly guy._ Dean gives a halfhearted chuckle before staring intently out the front window. You figure it’s just because he’s tense about this case. Sam was back at the bunker doing research. Since it seemed to be a standard vampire case, he opted to stay home and let you go hunt with Dean. Maybe Dean was tense because his brother wasn’t with him?

What you don’t know is that Dean practically begged Sam not to come. He wanted to go on a hunt alone with you. He even called up Castiel and told him not to interrupt him for a couple of days.

The two of you continue to drive on, finally pulling into a gas station about 30 minutes away from the motel. “I’ll be right back” you announce to Dean, running into the gas station. Dean quickly dials his phone while you are inside and waits for Sam to answer.

“Hey Dean” Sam answers, his voice cautious. As a hunter you always expect bad news.

“Yo, Sammy. We’re almost there. Any idea where the nest might be.”

“I’ve pinpointed it to about 60 miles east of the city, somewhere in the middle of the woods.”

“No shit” Dean replies with a small grin. “We are practically on top of it then. There’s still some daylight, so I’ll take (y/n) out there and maybe we can get this taken care of tonight.”

“Alright just be careful” Sam reminds. “How is she?”

“Good, I guess. Sore from the car ride.”

“Dean” Sam admonishes, “you know what I’m talking about.”

Dean sighs, rubbing the back of his hair, “I don’t know, man. I’m crazy about her, but I can’t tell if she likes me, you know? I think it may just be because she’s too innocent with that kind of stuff, but it’s hard to tell. The girl knows how to murder any werewolf she comes across, but when it comes to sex? I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s still a virgin” Dean explains to his brother, finally able to vent some of his frustrations.

“She’s a sweet girl Dean; I think she would be good for you. Don’t give up, and try not to get killed.” Dean hangs up the phone as soon as you walk out, and you are holding something behind your back. You can’t help but grin to yourself. Dean is your best friend and you love doing things for him; not to mention he’s pretty cute. Cute people are always fun to do nice things for, because their faces light up and it’s so damn adorable.

“What are you grinning for?” he teases, his green eyes bright and curious. You whip out your gift, a delicious pie, the last one they had.

“Surprise!” you announce with a giggle, watching Dean’s face break out into a pleased grin.

“You’re amazing” he states, as if everyone already knows.

“Nah, it’s selfish really. I want to get on your good side so you’ll save me from the vamps” you tease, hopping into the Impala.

“Ah, that reminds me. We are actually extremely close to the nest, so I figured we could knock it out right now and go to the motel and actually get a good night’s sleep.”

“Fine with me. It’s just a simple vamp case, should be easy” you state as you settle in to the car.

 

“Easy my ass” Dean grumbles as the two of you exit the car, walking towards your motel room.

You can’t help but let out a laugh, before wincing slightly. You think you may have bruised a rib. “Okay, I’ve had better hunts” you admit, “but I’ve also had tons worse.”

Dean reluctantly nods his head, knowing you are right. There were a lot more vampires than previously anticipated. The two of you walked around for an hour before you even found them. Both of you would be extremely sore tomorrow, and there were more close calls than either of you would care to mention.

“I am disgusting” you complain, looking down at yourself. Both you and the Winchester were covered head to toe in vampire blood. You also fell in the mud and had to wrestle off a female. Dirt, blood, and sweat had soaked through your underwear into your skin.

“Still cute though” Dean prompts. You give him an eye roll, but notice that his face is completely serious.

“Oh, thanks Dean” you whisper, feeling an odd heat in your cheeks.

He smiles at you as he opens the motel door. He flicks on the lights, and you stare at the room, a little confused.

“One bed?” you ask, looking over to Dean.

“Huh? They must have messed up somehow. Sorry about that.”

You shrug your shoulders, at this point you’d share a bed with anything that wasn’t a vampire. Dean throws his stuff on the bed, going over to the bathroom. He begins to strip, and you catch a glimpse of his muscular back. You try to look away, feeling sort of pervy for staring at your half-dressed friend; but it’s mesmerizing. His skin is so soft looking, and his freckles look adorable as they scatter across his back and shoulders. You shake your head again, trying to clear your thoughts. Dean is your friend, and you are being inappropriate.

You open your bag as Dean takes his shower, looking for your clothes. You push all your weapons to the side, desperately pawing through all the crap in your bag. No clothes. You packed everything but a change of clothes. You groan to yourself; no way are you putting these disgusting clothes back on after your shower. You eye a hoodie sticking out of Dean’s bag, and you chew your lip nervously. He won’t mind right? It’s either that or nothing at all, so when Dean comes out of the shower, you quietly grab the hoodie and bring it in with you.

 

You step out of the shower, feeling warm and fresh. Shivers go down your body as you dry off quickly, eager to get some sleep. You pull on Dean’s hoodie, zipping it up the front of your naked body. It hits about your mid-thigh and you shrug to yourself. _Better than nothing._ It smells like Dean, and you can’t help but smile. He always smells so good. You walk out of the room and see Dean laying on one side of the bed, flipping through some random magazine that the motel provided.

“I’m exhausted” you mumble, ready to lay your head down on a soft pillow. Dean looks up and tilts his head in confusion.

“Is that my hoodie?”

“Oh yeah, I hope that’s okay?” you ask, pleading with your eyes.

“Doesn’t matter to me” he states, a small smile playing at his pink lips.

You crawl into the bed, pulling the covers up to your neck. “Thanks, I realized I didn’t pack any extra clothes at all, not even underwear” you muse, flicking off the light and settling into your pillow. You feel Dean shift suddenly beside you, moving a little closer.

“Wait what?” he questions in a surprised voice.

“Yeah, crazy right? Who forgets to bring clothes?” you mumble. “Thank god for this hoodie or I wouldn’t have anything at all.”

Dean bites his lip behind you, feeling himself get hard at the knowledge that you are naked under his hoodie. “I can’t take this anymore” he moans, and the sound does something weird to your body, a little flare sparks in your abdomen.

You roll over to face Dean, barely making out his features in the darkness. “What are you talking about?” your soft voice full of confusion.

He doesn’t answer, he just leans in closer to you, and you feel his warm breath on your face. He softly places his lips on yours, and you squeak in surprise, your mouth opening slightly. He gently grabs your bottom lip, rubbing his nose against yours before pulling away. Your whole body is trembling in excitement and your breathing has become shallow. Dean Winchester just kissed you! Your body becomes very warm and your lips are still buzzing from his touch. You didn’t even realize you liked Dean. But then again, you treated him different than Castiel and Sam. You hugged him more, you did more things for him. And you can’t help but grin at the realization that someone so amazing, so experienced, could possibly like you!

“(Y/N)?” he states in the darkness, his voice full of nervous apprehension. You realize you have been silent, lost in your own thoughts. Poor Dean has no idea if he crossed a line.

“That was nice” you say, with a giggle in your voice. “I had no idea you liked me.”

Dean just chuckles, throwing his head back. “I was dropping so many hints! I’ve liked you for a really long time.”

“Sorry…but I know now, so” you state awkwardly, not really knowing how to initiate more intimacy. You aren’t very good at this, especially in comparison to Dean Winchester. You aren’t even sure how far you wanted to go, or what the bases even are.

“Soooo?” Dean teases. He crawls over your body, straddling your waist. Your heart pounds violently in your chest, and you watch Dean take off his shirt, throwing it to the floor. His strong fingers go to the zipper of the hoodie, toying with it as he watches you. In the light from the parking lot you can see his eyes shining, dilated and lustful. He slowly zips down the hoodie, leaving it right below your belly button. He pushes the material away from your chest, revealing your breasts. He gazes down at your naked torso, giving a low whistle. “You are so gorgeous” he says in a husky voice.

“So are you” you breathe, your face flushing a deep red. Dean gives an amused laugh, and you feel something against your abdomen. You notice that his pants are tenting, and he sees you staring. He wiggles against you, his hardness rubbing along your skin.

“Yeah babe, that’s what you do to me.” His hands travel up your body, tickling your rib cage. He gropes at your breasts, massaging and kneading while he teases your nipples. Sensations travel through your body and you give off a soft whine. He leans down and sucks on your neck, traveling down your throat with his tongue. His teeth skate gently across your breasts till he takes your nipple in his mouth, tonguing at it mercilessly. He tugs gently as he sucks and you squirm in pleasure. Suddenly you release a very loud, carnal moan that takes you by surprise.

You cheeks turn bright red, “oh god, sorry” you mumble, embarrassed by your noises. Dean kisses you, his tongue licking wetly across your bottom lip.

“Don’t be. You don’t know how great it felt to hear that” he whispers, his voice steamy and sultry. Your entire body buzzes with excited energy. He zips the hoodie down a little further, removing it from your body. “Is this okay?” he asks, careful not to push you. Your head is swimming, this is all very new, very exciting. And in that moment it’s all you want; he’s all you want. You’ve never been this horny before. Hell you’ve never been this interested in someone before.

“Make love to me Dean” you moan softly, stroking his face with your hand. You bring down his face to give him a fiery kiss, and you slip your tongue in, still a bit awkward. But he moans loudly into your mouth, obviously feeling the effects of your touch. He takes a pillow and props it under you, making sure that you are comfortable. He takes off his boxers and you see his throbbing member, long and thick. Your lower half clenches with desire and you break out in goosebumps.

“Oh my god” you whisper. Dean spreads your legs wide, and you feel very vulnerable, but you trust Dean and try to relax. He slips two fingers in and you gasp as he rubs against your walls.

“Oh baby, so wet. So perfect” he breathes. He pushes in further, making sure to stretch you out. Your hips buck into his fingers, trying to gain more friction. “You like this baby?” You moan in response, forgetting how to use words. He leans down, his hands gripping your hips tightly as he kisses up your thighs, each touch sending fire through your nerves.  He slips his tongue inside you, lapping at your wetness. You nearly lose your mind as his thumb massages your clitoris, teasing your bundle of nerves as your lower half throbs with want.

“What are you doing? Feels so good” you moan with wanton desire, surprised by the pleasure you are receiving. He flicks gently at your clit while his tongue swirls around inside you, pushing you higher and higher as he rubs and teases.

“More, more” you hear yourself moan, not even recognizing your own voice, “I want you inside me Dean.” The hunter lines up with your hole, rubbing around your entrance before slowly pushing in, gritting his teeth and releasing a guttural moan. You wince slightly, the stretch of his thick cock new and foreign, but it feels good. You grip Dean’s forearms as he gently pushes further into you, splitting you wide open.

“Holy fuck!” you moan as he pulls out and pushes back in, brushing up against your sweet spot. Dean can’t help but laugh.

“Never heard that come out of your mouth babe.” He slowly circles his hips while inside you, hitting every point and teasing at your walls. “So tight” he mutters, his nails digging in to your waist. He begins to thrust faster, nailing you. You scream out as he pounds into your pussy, your entire body clenching in pleasure. Your breasts bounce in time with his thrusts and you can’t help but give a high whine. You gaze into his eyes, detecting a hint of his bright green in the darkness.

You feel yourself build in a way you’ve never experienced. Your entire body feels as though it is blossoming, opening up for the Winchester. Your chest constricts and you feel your muscles tighten deliciously. Your body is trembling and you feel as though you’re on the edge of something beautiful.

“Oh my, Dean. Deeeaannnn” you let out, throwing your head back.

“I know baby, oh I know. Cum for me, I’m so close.” His deep, commanding voice pushes you over the edge and you free fall into ecstasy. You feel your head spin, and you feel completely weightless as you explode into your orgasm, releasing all tension.

“Oh my god, (y/n)!” he yells, his hips thrusting awkwardly as he cums inside you, hot and filling. He falls on you, his sweaty skin sticking to yours, and you feel the outline of his abs on your bare skin. The two of you breathe deeply, trying to regain your composures. You stroke his hair, and he rolls to the side, pulling you close. He nuzzles his face against your chest as his hands softly rub against your ass, his rhythm soft and comforting.

“That was fun” you say quietly, kissing his forehead as his legs intertwine with yours. He squeezes you tighter.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself” he says playfully, giving you a soft kiss.

“So, are we dating now?” you ask awkwardly, not really sure how these things work. Shit, you really didn’t want this to be a one-time thing.

“Well, if you’ll have me” he whispers.

“Of course Dean” you reply, a grin breaking out over your face in the darkness.

“Goodnight, baby.”

“Goodnight” you respond, your eyes becoming heavy. You drift off to sleep with the Winchester, all inhibitions leaving your bodies. You can’t help but smile to yourself; not bad for your first time. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)  
> If any of my readers out there are artists, I have a request. Please just lemme know :)


End file.
